Sid Walker
'''Sidney "Sid" Walker '''is a doctor and father of Dexter Walker, Indigo Walker and Sasha Bezmel. He's the ex-husband of Jody Walker and the ex-boyfriend of Marilyn Chambers and Roo Stewart. Storylines Sid, wife Jody, daughter Indigo and son Dexter move to Summer Bay after Sid finds employment Northern Districts Hospital, covering for Doctor Rachel Armstrong whilst she takes maternity leave. Sid receives a text message from a woman and Jody reads it, thinking that he is having an affair once again. Sid protests his innocence, but Jody refuses to listen to him and decides to end their marriage. He then tells Indigo and Dexter that Jody has returned to Sydney. Sid helps Indigo's friend Nicole Franklin as she struggles with the death of Belle Taylor. Sid begins to wonder whether Nicole is developing feelings towards him. She thanks him for his help and hugs him, telling him that she has wanted to hug him for a long time. Sid tells her that he does not have feelings for her. Nicole then admits that she is attracted to him, but Sid tells her that nothing can happen between them. She later visits Sid and whilst he comforts her, she kisses him, but he pulls away and Indigo sees them. Nicole tells Sid that she loves him. but he asks her to leave. When Indigo is injured at a party, Jody returns and tells Sid that she is taking Indigo and Dexter with her. Sid then leaves Summer Bay and returns to Sydney. In June 2010, Indigo and Dexter arrive at Sid's house, where they reveal that they are not moving to Europe with Jody. Sid, Indigo and Dexter return to Summer Bay and move into The Farmhouse. Marilyn Chambers pricks her finger on an old nail and goes to Northern Districts Hospital, where she is apprehensive about meeting Sid after Miles Copeland tells her that he dislikes him. After treating Marilyn, Sid's ex-girlfriend Nurse Therese pours coffee over him and he and Marilyn Chambers laugh together. Marilyn then gives Sid her business card. Sid later tells Rachel that he is not going to make a complaint against Therese. The nurses begin to disobey Sid and Nurse Julie tells Rachel that they refuse to work with him after what he did to Therese. Sid tells Julie that personal matters should not affect professional conduct, but she refuses to listen. When patient Hayley Doven begins to hemorrhage after giving birth, Sid shouts at the nurses to help him and they agree. The nurses begin to respect Sid after he tries to save Hayley's life. Sid arranges a date with Marilyn. When Sid returns home, Nurse Veronica arrives and they sleep together. Romeo Smith tells Marilyn that Sid slept with Veronica, leaving Marilyn surprised. Marilyn confronts Sid and he tells her that he is not in another relationship. During their date, Marilyn tells Sid that she believes she is going to die and Sid is supportive. Sid takes Marilyn home and they kiss. Marilyn then invites Sid to stay the night. They later begin a relationship. Marilyn's friend Mitzy Fraser who is a psychic arrives and tells Sid that she knows when Marilyn is going to die. Sid refuses to believe Mitzy's prediction, which leaves Marilyn disappointed and she asks him to leave. Sid and Marilyn reconcile and he tries to accept Mitzy's prediction. Mitzy kisses Dexter to show how he is pushing his feelings onto Marilyn and Sid berates her. When Mitzy tells Marilyn that she is going to die earlier than predicted, Marilyn tells Sid. He tells her that Mitzy is a bad person to have in her life. Marilyn is upset that Sid is not tolerating Mitzy and her beliefs. Mitzy reveals that she has cancer, which makes Sid think that she told Marilyn about her prediction so she had someone else to experience dying with. Mitzy collapses and is rushed to hospital where Sid discovers she has an inoperable brain tumour and may only have weeks to live. Sid confronts her, convinced that she made up the prediction of Marilyn's death, leaving Mitzy furious. He then asks another doctor to take on Mitzy's case. Mitzy later has a stroke and is rushed to hospital, where she tells Marilyn that she lied about the prediction of her death. She then tells Sid that she did not lie and dies. Sid asks Marilyn to move in with him and she agrees. He admits to Marilyn that Mitzy lied and that her prediction is true, leaving her shocked. On the day Mitzy predicted Marilyn will die, Marilyn notices a baby in a pushchair rolling off the wharf and into the sea. She jumps into the sea to save the drowning baby and passes the pushchair to the baby's mother. Marilyn then becomes exhausted and struggles to stay afloat. Sid rescues her from the sea and revives her. Marilyn is taken to hospital where she recovers. When Nicole discovers she is pregnant by Penn Graham, Marilyn tells Sid that she has agreed to adopt Nicole's baby when it is born. Sid is hesitant, but later agrees to the adoption after Marilyn discovers that she is unable to have children. After Nicole's son, George was born, she gave her baby to Sid and Marilyn. Sid tells Romeo to stay away from Indi when he found out that Romeo cheated on her with Ruby Buckton. When Nicole announce that she's leaving the Bay, she tells Sid and Marilyn that she wants George back. Sid was shocked when Marilyn has ran away with George to the airport but was stopped by Roo. Marilyn returns George to Nicole and Sid tells Marilyn what she did was stupid. Sid learns from Roo that Romeo and Indi are getting married in Hawaii and he flew to Hawaii to stop the wedding. Sid tells Indi not to get married but seeing that's what she and Romeo wanted, Sid escorts her down the aisle and watch the marriage with Roo. Sid kisses Roo, as he has feelings for her, but Roo rejects him as he's with Marilyn. Sid left Hawaii to return to Summer Bay, and Roo tries to stop him but it was too late. When Roo returns to Summer Bay, she admits to him that she likes him and they kiss and start a relationship and Sid breaks up with Marilyn for Roo. Sid and Roo helps Bianca Scott at a Ball after she was raped. Roo and Sid's relationship didn't last and they split. Sid became jealous when Roo quickly moved and dates Harvey Ryan, and tries to warn her, but she refuses to listen. Sid learns that he has a long lost daughter named Sasha Bezmel, with his ex, Regina Bezmel. When Sid meets her at the hospital upon her arrival after Regina's death, she asked Sid if her younger brother Felix can live with them, but Felix's dad refuses when Sid asked him. Sid was annoyed when Sasha began dating River Boy, Stu Henderson, as Sasha is only 15. When Sid came to pick Sasha up from a school formal, he saw Stu hitting Sasha. Sid enrages and punches Stu multiple times, until Alf Stewart stops him. Sid was charged for assault and gets feud with Stu's father, Allan Henderson. Sid tries to save Charlie Buckton's life after she was shot by Jake Pirovic, but told Ruby that Charlie and on life support and that Charlie will not breathe on her own again and Ruby decided to have Charlie's life support off and Charlie dies. Sid became a suspect when Stu was found dead. Sasha confess to Sid that she killed Stu. When Sasha was bullied at school for revenge of Stu's death, Sid supports her and supports her at court. Sid was happy when Sasha is plead not guilty for Stu's murder. Sid tells Casey Braxton to stay away from Sasha when Casey used her. Sid supports Dex when he was involved a serious car accident, leaving him disabled. Sid starts a relationship with Dex's psychiatrist, Lisa Flemming but later finds out from Dex that she's married. Sid ends things with Lisa when her husband Neil threatens him and her family. Sid saves Indi when Neil held her hostage. Lisa leaves and gets back with him so he could never terrorise him or his family again. Sid supports Romeo when he discovers that he has skin cancer. Sid convinces him to tell Indi, but he refuses as he doesn't want Indo to watch him die and Sid agree not to tell Indi. When Romeo leaves, Sid told Indi about Romeo's illness. Sid tries to help Tamara Kingsley about her past when she suffers amnesia. Sid also tried to save Darryl Braxton when he goes under cardiac arrest. Sid was offered a job at Broken Hill and accepts it and he and Sasha leaves together, but Sasha returns to Summer Bay to be with her boyfriend Spencer Harrington. Sid returns to the Bay for Dex's wedding to April Scott and as Dex and April leaves for Paris and Indi leaving as well, Sid decided that Sasha will return to Broken Hill with him, as she's too young to live on her own. Sasha refuses as she doesn't want to leave Spencer. Irene Roberts tells Sid that he could leave Sasha with her and have Sasha move in with her instead and Sid accepts Sasha to stay in the Bay. The next day, Sid leaves with his family. Category:Help Me!